From Now On
by jasonandpiper
Summary: From now on, nothing would ever be the same again... Stuck in Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth are trying to find the Doors of Death, and the way out, if there even is one... Meanwhile, stuck onboard the Argo ll, our six other demigods are fighting for their lives, at the same time as trying to find Annabeth and Percy. Looks like its just going to be another one of those days...
1. Chapter 1

Falling down something that you have no idea what is in it is scary, falling down a pit in which you know something is waiting for you, for a fact, several things are waiting for you (probably even more!) but not what exactly it is, and when it is going to attack, is petrifying.

Annabeth didn't like the dark much, either. She could feel the pull on her leg getting stronger and stronger, she didn't like where this was going, and she most certainly did NOT want to land within the grasp of Arachne, the horrifying giant spider.

She felt Percy squeeze her hand. Thank the gods, PERCY!

Then she had an idea.

She opened her mouth and said, "..." What? Annabeth was confused, but every time she opened her mouth to speak the breath was swept away by the endless plunge that she and Percy were still having.

She thought to herself. _I wonder of Riptide has returned to Percy's pocket. I could use it to cut myself free from Arachne and try and land as far away from her as possible._

_ Riptide has, indeed, returned to my pocket._

_ What the? Percy?_

Annabeth couldn't believe it, Percy could hear her thoughts! He reached Riptide out to her. She grasped it uncertainly, raising it as high in the air, she brought it down as fast as a hare upon the connection between her and Arachne, and she was free! She handed back Riptide. Finally, that endless fall ended, as soon as Annabeth hit the ground she rolled over as far away from Arachne as she could, Percy followed and grasped her hand. Upon pulling her up he hoisted her up over his shoulders and ran far, far away from the giant spider weaver. Finally, he let her down. As her bad ankle connected with the ground that was as rocky as a mountain she squealed and hopped up and down clutching her ankle.

"Here, take some Ambrosia." Percy handed her square. It was heavenly hearing his voice.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." She managed a smile.

"No problem, Brainiac!" He smiled a real, genuine smile right back. Somehow, Annabeth mused, they would get through this.


	2. Nico's Dream

Nico Di Angelo was tired, and hungry. Seeds really weren't filling. The vision of Percy and Annabeth falling to their certain doom was still imprinted in his head. He, Son of Hades, had barely made it through still SANE, what was going to happen to the others?

Nico was also bored. What to do? He wasn't allowed out of his room unless someone was with him. He was better! Wasn't he? He stood up, only to topple over onto the extremely hard floor.

_Nico, Nico. _A voice as loud as a whole herd of elephants echoed through his head. _You have been so, so silly. Why don't you come back to me? Maybe, just maybe, if you do, your friends will not be harmed, actually, they are about to be attacked. _The woman giggled, a truly lulling giggle, Nico thought. His eyelids suddenly felt too heavy for his face. _Oh, but how silly can I be? You cannot move. I have paralysed you. _Another lulling giggle. _My, my I have never before giggled in my eternity of a life, see what is happening, child? My true self is beginning to awaken; your friends and you must not be long._

_I am waiting,_

_I am waiting,_

_Waiting for you, Nico Di Angelo. _

Nico struggled to get up; he wanted to run from this voice.

_My, my, child. _The voice chided, _your impatience is echoing through me, do stop, I will grant you movement again, for a price. You move, one of your friends in Tartarus will not- ever again. Remember that prophecy, I taught you it, did I not. 'Wisdom's daughter walks alone'. Remember? So, it's a deal, no?_

Nico struggled to speak but couldn't find is voice. It was lost somewhere inside him.

_Silence, you have made it so much easier, Nico Di Angelo. Let's just hope no monster finds him as he weakens- as she nears her death, but then again, that would be much more amusing, agreed?_

Nico woke up, the lulling voice long since gone.

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone._

..


End file.
